Plastic sleeves are commonly used as a bearing material, in an axis pivot joint or hinge joint assembly where a shaft must rotate about some centerline within a journal, and/or electrical isolation is desired. When electrical isolation is desired, the sleeve may be combined with insulating flat washers to further assure electrical isolation. Assembling such a joint usually requires applying a clamp load via a bolt or other fastener means that compresses the sleeve and washers to create a secure hinge joint. A problem with assembling such hinge joints is that it is difficult to control the clamp load or compressive force applied to the sleeve and washers by a bolt or fastener acting as a hinge pin of the hinge joint. If a threaded fastener is used, the torque applied to the fastener during assembly of the hinge joint must be closely controlled so that the plastic used to form sleeve and washers is not overstressed by the clamp load, but gaps in the hinge joint are adequately closed to prevent squeak and rattle issues. A second problem for manufacturing is difficulty with the handling of the loose washer and sleeve parts, both with presentation of the parts and error proofing the presence of these small parts.